


First One's Tech.

by MinaAffairs



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Based on combined drabbles, Cybernetics, F/M, Hugs, Injury, not super shippy but shippy enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaAffairs/pseuds/MinaAffairs
Summary: Hordak Finds Entrapta on Beast Island, and inspects her injuries.





	First One's Tech.

**Author's Note:**

> Expanded out from a Discord Drabble.

When Hordak had learned that Entrapta had not betrayed the Horde, that she had not betrayed him, he made it his one and only focus to locate her. He learned she had been sent to Beast Island, and followed. He cut a swathe across the death trap of a locale. 

And he had found her.

She was alive, she smiled when she saw him. Yet she was also injured, her hair wrapped around her torso, an arm pressing against it to further cover it. Her hair looked damp and soaked with blood, or some other fluid. It was hard to tell given the color of her hair. 

Without thinking Hordak had moved to examine his Lab Partner, to look at the wound she was hiding behind her hair and arm. He grabbed the tendrils and pulled them aside, entirely too forceful in his actions. 

And Entrapta pulled away. Turning around to face away from him.

It was too late though, Hordak had spotted why she had pulled away. If he had not he might have simply accepted that his actions were too aggressive. That he should not have touched her no matter how worried he was. His mind, trained to spot details and to analyze, had seen enough to know her actions meant than just that.

"Entrapta..." He speaks quietly, the shock and surprise clear in his tone. His emotions in a strange turmoil, a strange anxiety.

The Princess remains silent, and begins to slightly tremble. Her arms pulled tight around her.

Hordak speaks again, slightly more resolve present. "Entrapta... What was that?"

She flinches at the question. Then she turns. Dropping her hair and arms to her side.

Across her midriff is a large gash. From it an unnatural purple ichor seeps. The Purple of her hair formerly hiding the inhuman color from the world. From within her torso there is a faint glow. The technoflesh of first ones machines is woven across the opening as if stitching itself closed. Pale white and blue sinew and meat. It is integrated, it is a part of her.

It is her.

Hordak speaks before he can even think. "What are you?" The question comes out rough. Hard. Too hard. Too accusatory. He curses himself mentally the moment it leaves his lips.

Entrapta flinches once more, stepping back and shivering clearly now as she stands. As if she's heard that question before. 

As if she's lost people to that question before.

"I'm sorry... I never meant to lie to you..." She says with tears beginning to form. "I'm sorry."

Hordak is silent for a moment, eyes wide. His brain taking a moment to process the shock of this revelation. To work through what he has seen, what she has just said.

It does process the shock though. It does work through this information.

And he remembers when he told her what he is, and he knows that this is little different.

"No." He speaks firmly. "Do not apologize for what you are. Whatever you are." Then he steps forward, kneeling down before her, and places his hands on her arms the way she once did with him. "tell me, or don't, but do not apologize."

Entrapta looks back up at him, tears in her eyes. Then a choked sob as she presses herself against him into an embrace. It surprises the warlord, perhaps more than the nature of Entrapta’s body surprised him. Yet it feels safe, and right, to allow her an embrace. 

So he returns it. 

They remain like that, wrapped in one another’s arms, for a short time before Entrapta steps back and takes a deep breath. Letting Hordak look upon her wound once again. "I'm... I'm First One's Tech." She says unsteadily. "Some miners found me... In Dryl... And the city took me in..." 

Hordak nods, leaning forward to take a closer look. He can make out the shifting artificial organs within through the faint lavender glow of whatever powers her. Metal, ceramic, flesh, all intertwined seamlessly. It is very reminiscent of the First One’s insectoid constructs that Horde Forces have had to fight before. It is compact however, and hidden within skin and hair and other pieces that make her look incredibly Etherian. 

The technology, the seamless melding, the refined design, it all makes Hordak’s own cybernetics look so very rough and unrefined.

"They knew?" He asks, reaching out but not touching. He wants to. A prick of curiosity in the back of his head desires to reach inside. 

"Only the ones who found me..." She looks down at him. "I'll be okay... If you're worried. My body fixes itself."

That must be why she has always seemed to have such a disregard for her own safety. She knows her limits. She knows not only that she is durable beyond any simple Etherian, but that her body will mend itself. She is beyond the fragile forms of those around her, she is the strange First One’s tech she seeks. As Hordak thinks about that he looks back up. Realization dawns on him. "You have been fascinated with First Ones tech because-"

"Because I'm First One’s tech... And... I don't really know what I am beyond that..." She is looking to the side, away from Hordak, as he asks. This is clearly a sensitive topic for her, much as Hordak’s own defective body is for him. Though ironically in the opposite way, Entrapta’s body is more than what anyone would expect. Ironic that that has no doubt caused her no end of turmoil in her own life.

"And you want to know."

Entrapta turns her gaze back to him, and nods slowly.

Hordak stands back up, and nods in return. “Then we shall discover the truth of your origin, but first we must return to the mainland. This place is not conducive to such scientific endeavors.”

The Princess of Dryl blinks, then smiles up at Hordak. “I was working on a way to get off of the Island on my own and was almost done but if you have a transport that’s much easier!” she laughs.

Lord Hordak smirks. “Indeed. Let us go. There is much for you to be caught up on, and much work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hordak's Luvd crystal was taken from her own body


End file.
